nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Seasons War
The Seven Seasons War was the bloodiest war Celtanus has ever seen, and involved fighting on three of the four continents between 4E149 and 4E156. It has colored world politics and decision-making for centuries afterward. Among dwarves, it is known as "The War for Dwarven Ale," or "The Great War." Background The causes of the Seven Seasons War were numerous and complicated, with each nation having multiple reasons for entering into conflict. The instigating factor seems to have been the shared perception of world leaders that ambassadors from the Reich were arrogant and demanding, though this has been disputed by later Reich historians. The Ashelani, seeing an opportunity to put the Reich in its place, and secure a position for themselves as a major power in the eastern hemisphere, attacked Rhiam unannounced and began to lay waste to the countryside. At this time, Stavengar was closely tied with both the Ashelani and the Reich, and was previously in a sort of unspoken defensive alliance with both nations. On Liosa, tensions between the Ignati and Ahazuara had led to an arms race, with the Ignati reaching out to the Ashelani to form a power bloc, which would later include the nation of Kaz'ur. Mu'lakka, preferring not to get involved in the rising tensions, maintained trade relations with all the participants of the war. Thus, by 4E140, the situation was still confused, and though the foundations of the later alliances had been formed, the rising tensions had yet to become a world spanning competition, and key nations had yet to choose sides. The flashpoint arrived in 4E148, with the insurrection in Stavengar by the Brotherhood of the Eternal Brewing Season and the assassination of King Baldr. As diplomatic relations between the Kingdom of Stavengar and the DPF, and armies began to stream south towards the city of Stavengar, Azaghal invoked the defensive pacts, calling upon the Reich and Ashelani to send aid. The Reich's forces, under Duke Adolph, arrived first, and engaged in delaying tactics until Ashelani and Stavengar forces could reinforce him. It was at this point that diplomatic relations fell apart. At the marriage celebrations of Chimeryx and Len-Igna, the Ignati declared war against the Ahazuarans, and launched an invasion. In Ardunne, Ashelani nautilii slipped out of port, heading south towards Rhiam, filled to the brim with Ashelani warriors. In response to this attack, a state of war was declared between the Rhiam Reich and the Ashelani state. In a precarious position, and aware of Ashelani forces advancing upon Stavengar to engage Duke Adolph's expeditionary force, Stavengar sided with the Reich and cut ties with the Ashelani. Mu'lakka, angered by the behavior of Reich envoys, sent them home without honoring the defensive pact between the two nations. Mu'lakkan officials also cut ties with Stavengar, the Halls of the Five, and the Reich, declaring an embargo of their goods. Strategies Liosa See The Sixth Dragon War Rhiam See The War For Rhiam Ardunne See The War for Dwarven Ale Outcome Category:Wars and Conflicts